Summer Storms
by BloodVines
Summary: Yuuki visits her old dorm at Cross Academy while it is empty. Or so she thinks.


**A/N: First ever VK fan-fiction. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Yuuki stood in her old bedroom. This is where it had all begun.

_'No...' _she thought.

Her laughter bounced off the walls and echoed in the room as all else was silent.

_'It had begun the minute I was born.'_

The thunder rumbled and she looked out the window. The sky was painted an ominous gray, and the droplets of rain didn't cease their assault against the cobblestone. A streak of lightning flashed across the sky illuminating the room and her grim face.

Cross Academy was empty right now, as were the dorms. All of the students were currently on their summer break. The day she chose to visit just happened to be on the same a heavy storm hit. She hadn't brought an umbrella with her, and it would be apparent to anybody.

Tiny rivulets of water traveled down her skin, along with the tears. Droplets of water sounded with every movement she took, as they clung to her long strands of hair. Headmaster Cross wasn't here either.

Two years had passed. She wanted this feeling of nostalgia. Yuuki missed being human, but she wouldn't complain about it. She was never meant to be human.

She still couldn't help but desire those days of happiness, when she could be carefree. Now she had to hold the responsibility that came with her title. It changed her, and she had to admit that she didn't like the change.

Yuuki sighed. Kaname would probably get worried. There were still rebellions from Rido Kuran's followers. It still wasn't the safest for her to be out here alone, completely.

She heard the click of a gun behind her.

Perhaps she wasn't alone after all. The voice that came next, despite its deadly nature, was one she missed dearly.

"What do you think you're doing here?" came his rhetorical question. Yuuki remained with her back facing him. She stole a glance at him through the reflection on the window. He looked just as beautiful, and just as hateful. He seemed merciless as his Bloody Rose was held in his hand, ready and poised for aim.

"Why do you point that gun at me Zero?" she asked nonchalantly in response. Yuuki knew why of course. For on that last fateful meeting of theirs, he had promised her that he would find her and kill her.

Well he found her. Would he kill her?

"Because you're a filthy pureblood vampire," he ground out between his teeth. Yuuki wondered what he would do after he killed her. She slowly turned around, and her gaze leveled with his. She could see the conflict in his lavender eyes. Lightning flashed once again, as it casted a momentary glow on Zero's face. The thunder reverberated throughout the dorm.

Her curiosity was getting the best of her and she couldn't help but ask, "Are you going to pull the trigger Zero? Are you capable of killing me?" Yuuki cocked her head. She watched as he hesitated and then fiercely defended himself. "Of course I can!" he yelled as he reared forwards.

He stopped short just as he reached her, unable to lower the gun to her heart. If he shot her with a vampire hunter weapon, and the bullet pierced her heart, even a pureblood like her would not recover.

It would be fatal, and she would disintegrate right before his eyes, shattering into tiny shards of diamonds.

"I missed you Zero," said Yuuki as she wrapped her arms around his still body, and buried her head into his chest. His scent was one that she always remembered. No, she tried not to remember, but she simply couldn't forget it.

Yuuki could just live happily if she could just immerse herself in everything that had to do with Zero. Ever since she had drank his blood, she had never been truly satisfied by Kaname's. Her thirst was never sated.

She heard the sound of the gun hitting the floor with a low thud, and his arms enveloped her. They simply stayed like that for a while, reveling in the feel of their bodies against each other. Zero was the first to let go.

Yuuki reluctantly pulled away with a sigh. "What are you doing here Zero? Shouldn't everyone be gone?" she asked. He simply stared at her for a while as if waiting for her to realize something.

'_Oh… he has nowhere else to go' _she thought.

Yuuki looked at Zero with sad eyes. She took a seat on her old bed, which had a fine layer of dust sitting atop it. She didn't care enough to brush it off. Yori's bed didn't have any dust accumulating, as she must've been the only person using this room now.

The bed creaked as Zero sat down beside her. They sat in silence for quite a while, listening to the rain beating across the windows.

'_I love him.'_

She wished it didn't take so long for her to realize. Yuuki was simply conflicted, as she didn't know which heart was to be broken. She took his hands in hers. They were so cold. Yuuki looked up and met his eyes. They were so warm. There were these small things in Zero that contradicted each other. That's what she loved about him. Every single flaw was what she called perfection.

Zero chose that very moment to break out into a small smile. At this she couldn't help but blurt out, "I love you Zero. I-I love you. I love you."

His smile disappeared. Zero gently pulled his hands from her as he turned away and looked down. Yuuki took this as rejection, and waves of chagrin rode through her. She looked down at her hands and her eyes filled with tears, but she tried her best to keep them from spilling.

"You don't know what you're saying Yuuki," spoke Zero. Yuuki decided that she had nothing to lose since she had already lost everything, dignity included. "Yes I do Zero. I always did," she responded, seeming certain of herself.

He sounded bitter as he spoke this time, "You're mistaken, you love Kuran." He continued on as he turned back to her, rage and hurt apparent in his eyes. "I'd be damned if I fell for that again."

'_So that's what this is about…' _she thought. She was treading into uncertain territory, and she could just end up saying the wrong thing, but she couldn't stop now. No, things had been left unsaid for far too long.

"Zero… I'm so sorry. I-I'm so sorry Zero! I try to help you and somehow I always hurt you… I wish I can take back some of the things that happened, but I can't. I hope you can forgive me someday," spoke Yuuki, tremors running through her body.

He remained quiet, and so she continued, "But I just can't let you think I love someone else Zero!"

"I just can't," she whispered. The dorm was silent for a while, only the sound of the storm wreaking havoc outside filled the room. Yuuki felt Zero shift beside her, and soon she felt his hands upon her face.

He tilted her face upwards with a finger and stared into her eyes. Zero wiped away the tears that Yuuki had been unaware of. "I'm the cause of your tears… I'm sorry. Yuuki," spoke Zero with a small frown on his face.

"No, no! Don't worry, I'm fine!" she reassured him with a smile. He shook his head slowly in disbelief as he spoke, "Even after all that's happened, you still manage to smile." Yuuki scratched the back of her neck at this and replied, "Well, it's because… I hope that you will smile too."

Zero then took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Before I start writing anything major, I have to practice a bit, so sorry if this was boring, or the characters were.. out of character? Hopefully not. I had to make Yuuki seem a bit serious at first. I hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to review to let me know your thoughts on this! I also appreciate constructive criticism Thanks for your time!**


End file.
